extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Ostrogoths
Germanic (220-470) Arian (470-553)|culture = Gothic|tech_group = Barbarian (220-535) Western (535-553)|government = Barbarian Tribe (220-489) Feudal Monarchy (489-553)|image = Ostrogoths.png|rank = Kingdom|tag = GOS|capital = Jedisan (282) (220-455) Bosnien (140) (455-493) Romanei (114) (493-553)}} The''' ' '''Ostrogoths' start in 220 as a Germanic, Barbarian Tribe located in southern Ukraine and the Black Sea. During the Fall of the Roman Empire, the Ostrogoths will move to Bosnia (455-493) and Italy (493-553). The Ostrogoths are playable from January 1st 220 to January 1st 553. See also: Visigoths, Goths, Italy, Byzantium Events From 2 to 495, if the Roman Empire, Western Roman Empire, Byzantine Empire, or Gallia is collapsing, any barbarian tribe can auto-annex some occupied provinces given if you are at war with them. This is limited, you can only annex up to 4 times your country's development, invade wisely. Strategy Follow the guide above about making your way towards the Roman Empire. You want to get their before they begin to collapse, that way other Barbarians don't beat you in the race for Rome. Decisions Form German Nation Requirements: * Primary culture is in the Germanic Culture Group except: **Dutch, Flemish, Anglo-Saxon, and Austrian * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** England ** European Union * Germany does not exist * Administrative Technology at Least 20 * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * Is not the Holy Roman Emperor * At Peace * Owns Core Province: Mecklenburg, Brandenburg, Altmark, Lüneburg, Brunswick, Anhalt, Saxony, Leipzig, Thüringen, Nürnberg and Alsace or Königsberg Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Germany * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the German Region * Set government rank to Empire. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Reform Government (455-489) Requirements: * At peace * Administrative Power of at least 100 * One of the following must be true: ** is in the Christian religious group ** is in the Muslim religious group ** is Jewish ** is Zoroastrian Upon Enactment: * Lose 100 Administrative Power * Lose 1 Stability * Type of Government Changed to Salic Monarchy Tech Reform (455-535) Requirements: * At peace * Administrative Technology of at least 19 * Administrative Power of at least 100 * Do not have: Barbarian Tribe, Tribal Despotism, Tribal Democracy, Tribal Federation Upon Enactment: * Lose 100 Administrative Power * Lose 1 Stability * Tech Group is changed to Western * Unit Types change to Western Gothic Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +25% Fort Defense # +1 Diplomatic Reputation Ideas: # Great Migrations: -25% Core Creation Cost # Successors of Rome: +1 Yearly Legitimacy # Gothic Foederati: +5% Discipline, +1 Yearly Army Tradition # Adaptable Peoples: -10% Cavalry Recruitment Cost # Battle of Adrianople: +1 Yearly Prestige # Multiple Gothic Nations: +20% National Manpower Modifier # Sack of Rome: +10% National Tax Modifier Ambitions: # +50% Hostile Core Creation Cost Category:Countries Category:Gothic countries Category:European countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Western countries Category:Germanic (Religion) Category:Arian countries Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank)